


Новый год

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наступает время начать все с начала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый год

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Декабрьский фестиваль для Пэмдар
> 
> Бета: Hedonistka
> 
> Примечания: предканон

Снег падает крупными хлопьями на ветви сосен, на бурые кленовые листья. Покрывает тонким кружевом соломенные крыши казарм, песок дорожки. Ямамото оставляет на нем темные следы. Не может оценить холодную, странную красоту припорошенного снегом мира, но верит Чоджиро на слово. Чоджиро шагает следом — Ямамото слышит его дыхание, слышит похрустывание замерзшей листвы под ногами. 

— Погодите! 

Ямамото не останавливается, сворачивает с дорожки в кусты:

— Давай, быстрее! 

Они пробираются через заросли рододендронов, осыпая снежные хлопья себе на плечи, загребая снег пальцами. Ямамото не чувствует холода. Так всегда когда он зол, когда охотится. 

— Это дети, Эйджисай-доно, мы вот сейчас гоняемся за детьми! — подает голос Чоджиро. Ямамото раздраженно дергает ветку, и она выстреливает назад, видимо, попав в цель.

— Ай!

— Молчать! Это не дети, а парочка засранцев! Надо научить их держаться подальше от моего дома!

Он резко останавливается и раздвигает широкие ветки ивы. Перед ним его дом, терраса, искусно расписанные седзи. На бумаге — соловьи и кукушки, камыши и лилии, в озере отражается солнце. У приоткрытых створок — двое мальчиков. Один — седой, как маленький старичок, ростом помельче. Он уже наполовину в комнате, видно только макушку, одну ногу в теплом таби и узкую спину. Второй, темноволосый, высокий, стоит чуть позади, рассеянно оглядывает окрестности. В руках — перетянутая белыми бумажными лентами охапка рисовой соломы. Символ очищения, обновления.

— Кто ж так на стреме стоит? — сквозь зубы цедит Ямамото, но не спешит вывести мальчишек на чистую воду. Он слушает.

— Укитаке, — доносится до него голос темноволосого, Шунсуя, — он меня теперь точно убьет! С чего ты взял, что ему наш подарок понравится?

Первый, Джууширо, высовывает лохматую головенку из-за седзи и улыбается — вверху нету двух зубов. 

— Конечно, понравится, давай сюда! 

Ямамото ухмыляется. Он удивлен. До чего же они наглые, эти двое, наглые и мелкие. Ямамото мог бы придушить каждого из них, сомкнув на тонких шеях пальцы — большой и указательный, но он просто наблюдает. Потому что они принесли ему подарок на Новый год.

— Ну, и долго мы так будем стоять? Между прочим, холодно.

— Ты еще… Поговори, — цыкает на Чоджиро Ямамото. Но не зло. Задумчиво. Он смотрит на мальчишек, что топчут свежий снежок на досках террасы, стараясь незаметно пробраться в комнату. И видит лица офицеров, видит кровь и черные облака. Все, что было когда-то, все, что он считал правильным, сегодня он осуждает. Как будто белый снег, дети и запах холода и хвои что-то меняют в нем. 

Нет, нелепо думать, что он переменился в одночасье. Это мир изменился вместе с ним.

— Прошу вас, давайте ловить их или уже уходить. Я замерз!

Ямамото поднимает руку, заставляя Чоджиро замолчать. Несколько секунд мальчишки хозяйничают у него в комнате, потом появляются на террасе довольные. Мелкий, Джууширо, улыбается восторженно. Круглые темные глаза горят. 

— Ну вот, он теперь точно обрадуется, — зачем-то шепчет Джууширо, потом смеется, уже громко и стряхивает снег с ватного кимоно своего приятеля. Шунсуй совсем по-взрослому поднимает брови: 

— И убьет меня!

Джууширо отмахивается и семенит к лестнице. Его макушка едва ли выше перил. Шунсуй, озираясь, бредет следом. Чует, поганец, что за ним наблюдают. 

Ямамото ухмыляется. Дети…

— Ясно. Значит, можно возвращаться?

Ямамото не отвечает. Он думает о перспективах, об обновлении. Думает о снеге, закрывшем пепелище белым покровом. Думает о новом начале для всех. Для него, для Уноханы, для Чоджиро. И для двоих этих мальчишек. Он не раз вел вперед офицеров, чтобы убивать. А смог бы он вести, чтобы сохранить?

— Как думаешь, Чоджиро… — Ямамото поворачивается к подчиненному. У того красные щеки, синие губы. Он переминается с ноги на ногу и выдыхает белые облачка пара.

— Как думаешь, хороший ли из меня учитель?

Чоджиро криво улыбается:

— Да, если б вы пореже орали. А так — почему нет? Вы доступно объясняете. 

Ямамото упирает руки в боки и хохочет. Холод бодрит, а слова Чоджиро греют получше огня Рюджин Джакка.

— На том и порешим, — отсмеявшись, он тянется и хлопает Чоджиро по плечу. — А теперь — в источники! Когда снежок идет, там вообще… Как ты говоришь? Красота! Давай, морду не криви, греться будем.

Чоджиро грустно глядит из-под нахмуренных бровей, а Ямамото весело. Он раздвигает ветви, направляется по тропинке назад, где пока еще всего пара казарм, да баня. Но это ненадолго. Скоро все поменяется.


End file.
